


Warmth

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Female Luke Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Female Luke Skywalker, Light Angst, Other, Protective Han Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Han and Lily try to block out the cold.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “Stuck Someplace Together In Winter”.

  
If Han is to be perfectly honest, he doesn’t know how long it’ll be before they actually get rescued. Stars willing, he just doesn’t know. Lily’s in pretty bad shape, and it’s only a matter of time before one of them or both freeze to death.

  
At least the tauntaun’s helping keep her warm. That’s at least good to know. He’ll have to tell her more, actually, when they get out of here. If they get out of here, at least.

  
Tauntauns stink. That’s something that Han just knows. But honestly, freezing to death on Hoth stinks more.

  
He looks down at Lily, who’s currently freezing cold, he can only imagine. That cut on her cheek is pretty bad — well, more than a cut. It looks like whatever attacked her nearly ripped her face off.

  
She’s tough, though. She always has been. No matter what’s happened. And they’ll pull through this, no matter what it takes.


End file.
